1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card holder, and more particularly to a card holder adapted for converting a micro SIM card into a standard SIM card in size and shape.
2. The Related Art
With the development of information technology, mobile phones have been widely used in our lives. When the mobile phone is used, it needs to install a SIM card therein. The SIM card is an identity card for a mobile phone user in order to realize the information transmission of the communication network. At present, the mobile phone generally uses a standard SIM card as the identity card. However, with the development of the mobile phone tending to thin and small configuration, a micro SIM card having a smaller size than that of the standard SIM card comes with the tide of fashion. The standard SIM card often fails to be used in the mobile phone which is designed for receiving the micro SIM card therein. In order to meet the need of actual use, the mobile phone user has to cut the standard SIM card into the micro SIM card in size and shape. However, the standard SIM card is easily damaged in the process of being cut. Besides, after changing the size of the standard SIM card in accordance with that of the micro SIM card, the changed SIM card can't be reused in the mobile phone adapted for receiving the foregoing standard SIM card therein. As a result, it brings loss and inconvenience to the mobile phone user.